Hide And Gone
by Dancing Spirit1
Summary: The story of how Mara Jade ended up with Palpatine and how Han Solo ended up becoming a smuggler.


Author: Mara (WiccanAFGirl85@yahoo.com) Disclaimer: This all belongs to George Lucas. I don't own any of the characters so leave me alone about it. Summary: This is a fanfiction about how Mara ended up with Palpatine, and how Han ended up with Garris Shrike. Read and you'll find out! Rating: PG Feedback: YES! I LOVE FEEDBACK! FEEDBACK IS AWESOME! Posting: Yes, but just e-mail me before you post it. Thanks!  
  
Hide And Gone  
  
Mariana Adriana Solo ran behind a tree outside of the house. Eirlahan Natheon Solo finished counting.  
  
"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Han yelled.  
  
Han began to look all over the place. He looked in his bedroom and then in her. He looked in the kitchen and living room. He decided that it was a good idea to look outside. He went to look in their tree house. Next, he checked the front yard. He checked the backyard one more time. But Han still couldn't find her. She was hiding really well.  
  
Then, he heard what sounded like a ship. He looked up at the sky, and he saw a black ship leaving. He shrugged it off. After all, there were tons of ships that landed and departed around here.  
  
Han kept looking for Mara. He wasn't giving up that easy. After about two hours of looking, he started to get nervous. Mara was nowhere to be found. Han ran into their house.  
  
"MOM! MARA'S GONE!" Han yelled to their mother Lesi Jade Starshooter Solo.  
  
Lesi looked at Han, as he yelled to her. He was only six years old but he was quiet smart for his age. He was very protective of his four-year old sister Mara.  
  
"Han, honey, tell me what happened." Lesi said to him.  
  
"Okay, well, I finished counting to one hundred. I yelled that I was going to start looking for her. So I started looking in the house and she wasn't in there. I went outside to start looking. I looked for two hours, and nothing. Mom, she is gone. I saw a black ship leaving but I don't know who's it is. It wasn't docked near our house though."  
  
"Alright. Well, let's go look again, okay?"  
  
"Okay, fine. But she is GONE! I know it!"  
  
Lesi took Han's hand. They went back outside to look yet again for Mara. After another two hours, they found nothing. Han was right. She was gone. Lesi knew who had taken her. Palpatine. Lesi was a Jedi and she now knew that she had to leave, before Han and her were killed.  
  
They all headed back inside. Han was trying not to cry.  
  
"Mom, I can go look for Mara!" Han told her.  
  
"Han, I know you want her back. We all do. But right now, there's not much of anything we can do."  
  
"Maybe you can't, but I will do something. I can't just sit here and know that my sister is in some strange person's house. Maybe Da can find her." Han replied.  
  
"I know. I tried him already. He's working on it."  
  
Lesi left Han in his room and went into her room. She picked up her commlink. "Bail Organa, I need your help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Few Months Later:  
  
Lesi and Han were on Lesi's ship, the Star Streak. They were heading into Coronet and Lesi didn't like going by speeder. She was heading into Coronet to get some stuff before she left for Alderaan. She had to go into hiding before Vader got to her. Bail Organa was going to hide her in Antibes, one of the secret palaces. Everything was going fine until the Streak started making strange noises. Lesi ran into the cockpit, leaving Han by himself in his cabin. She got into the cockpit, quickly trying to figure out what the problem was. The noises got louder and then she heard a pop.  
  
She became aware of the fact that the ship was going to crash, in a matter of minutes or seconds. She was going to die along with her son. Her daughter had been taken a few months ago. They had done everything they could to get her back. Nothing had worked. She collapsed into the pilots' chair and cried. There was nothing else she could do but cry. A minute or so later, all that was known of Lesianna Jade Starshooter Solo was darkness.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself in Imperial Palace. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader were standing over her, among some other Imperial Guards. She said a few silent prayers for Han and Mara. She sent a mental picture to Mara & Han, to be brave and that she loved them very much. She didn't get the chance to hide. And then, it was all over. The last thing Lesi ever did was scream.  
  
Han pushed the remains of the ship off of himself and got up. He was all by himself. His mother was gone and Mara had been taken months ago. As for Mara, well, Han promised himself that one day when he had the money and resources, he would find Mara. But as for right now, he needed some kind of home or at least money. After all, he was only seven years old. He wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than that. He was Han Solo. He was a Corellian. Corellians did not cry.  
  
Han saw a place that was looking for help. But before Han got there, he was nabbed.  
  
Garris Shrike smiled to himself. He got a new recruit, a new thief. It was indeed a good day. It was a great day for some beatings for those of his thieves who weren't meeting their quotas.  
  
Someplace else in the Force, Lesi Starshooter Solo knew that somehow her children would meet up again. At least Han and Mara. She was trying to figure out how they would meet again, but as Master Yoda always said "always in motion is the future." The future was sure to be an interesting one. 


End file.
